Any Day
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty’s and Doc’s lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.
1. What?

**Title:** _Any Day__  
_**Fanfic Of:** _Back to the Future _(All parts)_  
_**Author:** This is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairings:** Marty/Jennifer; Doc/Marty; Doc/Clara  
**Summary:** A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty's and Doc's lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm just obsessed.  
**Notes:** This one was mainly to get past my mini-writer's block.

* * *

**What?**

"Hey, Doc!"

Emmett looked up from his notes and smiled as his young friend entered his garage. He faked a scowl. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" Marty McFly, aged ten, grinned and ran up to him, hugging him. Doc chuckled. "How was your day?" he asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"It was good," Marty replied, nodding. "How was yours?"

Doc smirked. "Oh, it was fine. I discovered that if you alter a sequence of formulas to find out a certain point in—"

"I think I'm just gonna go do my homework."

As Marty exited, Doc couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Raw

**Title:** _Any Day__  
_**Fanfic Of:** _Back to the Future _(All parts) _  
_**Author:** This is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Marty/Jennifer; Doc/Marty; Doc/Clara  
**Summary:** A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty's and Doc's lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm just obsessed.  
**Notes:** This one is kind of a vignette. It takes place in 1985-A, just after Marty discovers his father is dead. I give you permission to look at this at the slash angle. Clearly I can't resist. Angst-eriffic.

* * *

**Raw**

It hurt like a bitch, sitting next to Marty in the DeLorean. Doc kept his focus on the road, not saying a word. He knew that if Marty wanted to talk, he would in due time.

Apparently that time was now.

"Sure, I'm used to the one who couldn't breathe without someone's permission..."

Doc glanced at him, clearly angry at the situation.

"But he was my _dad_," he sobbed.

Emmett reached over and took the boy's hand as he parked. "We'll fix this," was all he could say. Marty leaned over, and Doc held him close.

Just like George would've.


	3. Thought

**Title:** _Any Day__  
_**Fanfic Of:** _Back to the Future _(All parts) _  
_**Author:** This is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Marty/Jennifer; Doc/Marty; Doc/Clara  
**Summary:** A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty's and Doc's lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm just obsessed.  
**Notes:** Blatant slash YAY! No, seriously. I love it.

* * *

**Thought**

They both thought it together. The minute Marty introduced Jennifer to Doc, it was as if the two males had a brief moment of utter telepathy. It wasn't the same thought, but they had a matching theme and implications.

Doc's thought was worrisome. _How far had he gotten with her?_

Marty's thought was startling. _Does this ruin my chances of getting _that_ far with him?_

The result of that odd simultaneousness showed as they gaped at each other with unidentifiable expressions on their faces.

Also in unison, Marty turned with Jennifer and left, and Doc turned to continue his work.


	4. Trust

**Title:** _Any Day  
_**Fanfic Of:** _Back to the Future _(All parts) _  
_**Author:** This is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Marty/Jennifer; Doc/Marty; Doc/Clara  
**Summary:** A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty's and Doc's lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm just obsessed.  
**Notes:** This one would've been more sentimental had I not needed to hack this down to 100 words…I might post the longer, prettier version sometime in the near future somewhere else….

* * *

**Trust**

Emmett was nervous as he gazed into the nursery. After a few moments, he gathered the courage to make a purposeful beeline towards one incubator.

Upon approach, he nearly forgot how to breathe at the sight of the specimen squirming restlessly before him.

He tenderly scooped the child into his arms. The baby had stopped squirming and continued sleeping, subconsciously trusting the adult.

"Ah," he whispered, voice quaking. "The life you will lead…."

He held Marty a few seconds longer before kissing him gently on the forehead and reluctantly replacing him. Doc left 1968 without anyone noticing he was there.


	5. Chagrin

**Title:** _Any Day  
_**Fanfic Of:** _Back to the Future _(All parts) _  
_**Author:** This is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** Marty/Jennifer; Doc/Marty; Doc/Clara  
**Summary:** A series of 100-word drabbles about random times in Marty's and Doc's lives according to how I view their history. Some may contain slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm just obsessed.  
**Notes:** This one is subliminally Doc/Marty, though it could be about Marty/Jennifer or Marty/Insert Name Here. I thought it would be hilarious to do something with the mind-reading device. See, this can take place either in 1955 or 1985/onward, which is awesome because then YOU get to decide! Yay!

* * *

**Chagrin**

He placed the plunger-like device carefully on Marty's forehead, not wanting to wake him. He'd just finished the mind-reading device, and he wanted to try it on someone whose thoughts actually made sense. He winced at the noise the machine was making; luckily Marty stayed asleep.

Doc knew that this was successful because he suddenly saw nothing. Then there were clear pictures—

Great _Scott_.

His eyes widened as he saw what the boy was dreaming of. He blushed and removed the device quickly.

"Oh, Marty," Doc whispered. "Oh, Marty, Marty, Marty…."

He vowed then to never use the device again.


End file.
